Random characters
Random characters are minor characters found standing on the street in Grand Theft Auto IV, its episodes, GTA Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. Their presence is indicated by a small blue person icon on the radar, but only when within close proximity to the player. They provide Niko, Johnny, Luis and Huang with small storylines and minor missions. The achievement/trophy "No More Strangers" for GTA IV involves meeting and helping out the required characters and the characters that are still alive at least once. For example, Jeff is not required for 100%, but you have to do at least one of his missions to get the achievement/trophy. Most of the random character missions are required for 100% completion. GTA IV Required for 100% *Brian Meech (3 missions) *Real Badman (1 mission) *Mel (1 mission) *Ilyena Faustin (1 mission) *Hossan Ramzy (1 mission) *Sara (2 missions) *Pathos (2 missions) *Marnie Allen (2 missions) *Eddie Low (2 missions) *Gracie Ancelotti (1 mission) Not Required for 100% *Jeff (3 missions) *Ivan Bytchkov (1 mission) *Cherise Glover (1 mission) *Clarence Little (1 mission) Note that the last three can be spared or killed in the missions they appear. The Lost and Damned Required *Dave Grossman (1 mission) *Malc (2 missions) Optional *Brian Jeremy (1 mission) The Ballad of Gay Tony *Margot (2 missions) *Daisie (1 mission) *Arnaud (2 missions) GTA Chinatown Wars *Alonso *Cherie *Giorgio (2 missions) *Guy *Marcy (2 missions) *Selma (2 missions) *Tommy (2 missions) *Wilhelm (3 missions) GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V random characters are known as Strangers and Freaks. They take elements from the Strangers featured in Red Dead Redemption. There are a total of 58 Strangers and Freaks missions, 20 of them are required for 100% Completion, these 20 missions are marked below. Abigail *Death at Sea (unlocked after the purchase of the Sonar Collections Dock and completing Blitz Play) *What Lies Beneath (unlocked after collecting all 30 submarine parts) Barry *Grass Roots - Michael *Grass Roots - Trevor *Grass Roots - Franklin (required) *Grass Roots - The Pickup (required) *Grass Roots - The Drag (required) *Grass Roots - The Smoke-In (required) Beverly *Paparazzo (required) *Paparazzo - The Sex Tape (required) *Paparazzo - The Partnership (required) *Paparazzo - The Meltdown (required) *Paparazzo - The Highness (required) *Paparazzo - Reality Check (required) Civil Border Patrol *The Civil Border Patrol *An American Welcome *Minute Man Blues Cletus *Target Practice *Fair Game Dom *Risk Assessment (required) *Liquidity Risk (required) *Targeted Risk (required) *Uncalculated Risk (required, unlocked after completing all Parachute Jumps) Dreyfuss *A Starlet in Vinewood (required, unlocked after collecting all 50 Letter Scraps) Epsilon Program *Seeking the Truth *Accepting the Truth *Assuming the Truth *Chasing the Truth *Bearing the Truth *Delivering the Truth *Exercising the Truth *Unknowing the Truth Hao *Hao Street Races (required) Josh *Extra Commission *Closing the Deal (unlocked after destroying all 15 Lenny Avery's For Sale signs) *Surreal Estate *Breach of Contract Mary-Ann *Exercising Demons - Michael *Exercising Demons - Franklin (required) *Exercising Demons - Trevor Maude *Special Bonds Mrs. Philips *Mrs. Philips/Damaged Goods (unlocked after story completion only if options B or C were chosen) Nigel *Vinewood Souvenirs *Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy *Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler *Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry *Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark *Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli *Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act Omega *Far Out (required) *The Final Frontier (required, unlocked after collecting all 50 Spaceship Parts) Rampage *Rampage One *Rampage Two *Rampage Three *Rampage Four *Rampage Five Sasquatch Hunter *The Last One (unlocked after achieving 100% Completion) Tonya *Pulling Favors (required) *Pulling Another Favor (required) *Pulling Favors Again (required) *Still Pulling Favors (required) *Pulling One Last Favor (required) Cut Missions Barry *''Barry 3b'' (Grass Roots mission in between The Pickup and The Drag) **Franklin has to deliver a helicopter containing drugs to Barry. After Franklin flies the helicopter with drugs in it, he lands the helicopter on the roof of a building near Barry's apartment. Dale *''Dale 1'' **Franklin meets Dale outside a nightclub. Dale asks him to take photographs of ten hot women around the town and send them to him. This unlocks a "collectible" ambient task similar to Extra Commission. *''Dale 2'' **After taking 10 photos of hot women, Franklin meets Dale in a club and discovers that Dale is planning on drugging the women in the photos Franklin took. Franklin tries to stop him but is drugged by Dale who then escapes. Franklin must chase and kill Dale. Magenta *''Magenta 1'' **Michael meets Magenta in the middle of nowhere, walking and chanting. She asks Michael to attain true perfection in body. Michael needs to attain perfection in body by purchasing and wearing high-end clothes to be welcomed by Magenta and to trigger the second mission at Magenta's house. *''Magenta 2'' **Michael turns up at Magenta's house in his new high-end clothing. He rings the bell and is invited in to a group of elderly people having sex. Disturbed, he exits the building and phones his shrink, asking for more therapy. Mrs. A and Mrs. B *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 1'' **Franklin helps Mrs. A get revenge on her neighbour by heading over to Mrs. B's house and wrecking her car. Franklin uses a melee weapon to physically damage the vehicle. Franklin then has to drive the car into the sea to finish it off. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 2'' **Franklin feels sorry for Mrs. B and helps her get revenge on Mrs. A. Mrs. B tells him Mrs. A is proud of her garden so he decides to urinate into her pool. Her husband returns home and finds Franklin at it and he calls the cops. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 3'' **Franklin finds Mrs. A crying on the sidewalk. They decide to drive around the neighbourhood, spreading rumours about Mrs. B. Franklin takes he wheel while Mrs. A yells bogus announcements through a megaphone. They then return to Mrs. A's house. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 4'' **Franklin takes Mrs. B and Mrs. A's husband to a local bar. The husband already has a thing for Mrs. B and she manages to seduce him at the bar. Franklin then takes a photo of Mrs. B performing oral sex on the husband. The photo is then sent to Mrs. A to rub it in her face. *''Mrs. A and Mrs. B 5'' **Franklin is walking down the street when Mrs. A sees him - she is somewhat mad. Mrs. A picks up garden shears. Suddenly Mrs. B appears holding a golf club - a fight between the two women ensues. Franklin can either join in the fight and help or sit back and watch them kill each other. External Links * pwnsu Random Characters map - GTA IV * GTA 4 Liberty City Map (select NPCs > Person (contact) in the right menu) * Random Characters map on GameFAQs - GTA Chinatown Wars Navigation }} de:Random Characters es:Personajes aleatorios de Grand Theft Auto IV hu:Random Characters Category:Characters Category:Random characters Category:Missions Category:Side Missions